


Slowly, Now

by mardyblue



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardyblue/pseuds/mardyblue
Summary: En el que Omar conoce a Ander en la tienda. Y se enamoran.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz & Omar Shana, Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51





	1. Capítulo 1.

Omar llevaba cajas de un lado a otro. Parecían no acabarse nunca. Tenía la sensación de que entre más sacaba más trabajo le quedaba por hacer, pero quejarse no era una opción, ni siquiera con una mínima expresión cuando su padre no le quitaba la mirada de encima en ningún momento. Cuento de nunca acabar, su rutina de todos los días y parecía que nunca podría acostumbrarse. ¿Y cómo? Todo aquello estaba muy lejos de lo que realmente quería.

Después de vaciar cada caja y hacer un rápido inventario de todo el surtido nuevo, tuvo que hacerse cargo de la registradora. Eso ya era menos, la tienda nunca había sido de tener grandes filas así que podía tomarse su tiempo, para revisar su móvil de vez en cuando y terminar sus deberes si no quería que su padre le recalcase por milésima vez que no era precisamente el inteligente de la familia. Como si él mismo no fuese consciente de eso. Ir al instituto cada día era otra cosa en su lista negra, no le gustaba y nada tenía que ver con su capacidad intelectual. No era bien recibido por sus compañeros y a sus profesores parecía no importarles. Sus burlas se basaban en sus particulares rasgos físicos y sus creencias, por supuesto. Omar trataba de ignorarlos y la mitad del tiempo funcionaba de esa forma. Sin embargo, se sentía solo.

Estaba solo.

Samuel era su mejor amigo desde los diez años, el único niño del que no había recibido burla o discriminación alguna. Samu siempre fue de dedicarle sonrisas y compartir sus cosas con Omar cuando algo le faltaba. Incluso lo defendía, pero para la mala suerte de ambos, los otros eran siempre más, así que ningún esfuerzo fue suficiente. Al menos hasta que llegó la adolescencia y de alguna manera las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Todo iba relativamente bien, pero volvieron los cambios cuando el instituto de la colonia fue derrumbado y se vio en la necesidad de empezar desde cero en otro lugar. Sin su mejor amigo, que ya lo hacía bastante más difícil.

—Omar. —Era su padre. Su voz tan repentina le hizo sobresaltarse.

No le respondió, pero se giró a él y le miró expectante. El mayor pareció entenderlo.

—Iré detrás a organizar la mercancía que ha quedado.

Omar asintió, volviendo la vista a la hoja en blanco de su libreta. Tan perdido estuvo antes en sus propios pensamientos que no había escrito siquiera una letra. En ese momento ciertamente le daba igual, sin su padre rondando podría decirse que se sentía un poco más libre.

Las campanas que avisaban siempre de la llegada de un nuevo cliente retumbaron en sus oídos y por costumbre levantó la vista, soltando un saludo débil hacia el desconocido. Era un chico y, aunque no le respondió con palabras, le ofreció un leve asentimiento con su cabeza, junto a un atisbo de sonrisa.

Omar lo encontró atractivo al instante.

Porque sí, le gustaban los chicos, solo los chicos. Lo sabía desde que tenía ocho años, pero no era algo que se hubiese atrevido a contarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Samuel. No le era relevante porque no ignoraba su realidad. Sabía que en algún momento de su vida su padre encontraría a alguien con quien casarlo y él no podría negarse, aunque eso le significase una vida que evidentemente no quería. No tenía opciones, toda su vida había sido de preparación para ese momento y Omar no quería decepcionar a nadie.

Suspiró, volviendo a fijarse en el bonito chico que acababa de entrar a la tienda, aprovechándose de que parecía distraído escogiendo quien sabe qué para mirarlo sin molestarse en disimularlo. ¿Cómo iba a pasarle desapercibido? Tanto él como cualquier otra persona podría reconocer sin darle muchas vueltas lo guapo que era. Aparentaba una edad cercana a la suya. Delgado, pero de buena constitución física. Más de un metro ochenta, pelo castaño y rizado, mandíbula bien definida…

El curso de sus pensamientos terminó alertándole, por lo que se obligó a apartar la mirada, a agarrar con más fuerza el lápiz y centrarse de una vez por todas en el espacio completamente en blanco que tenía a sus narices, en su libreta, donde supuestamente debería estar su tarea ya resuelta. Escribió unas tres palabras, pero nada tenían que ver con lo que debía hacer, así que arrancó la hoja con evidente frustración.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que el chico finalmente se acercaba a él, con algo en las manos, que luego puso cerca a la registradora. Omar necesitó un par de segundos para reaccionar, porque una cosa era verlo a cierta distancia y otra muy distinta tenerlo delante suyo, tan cerca que por un instante juraría que logró olfatear el olor que desprendía _. Sus ojos son marrones_ , se dijo en silencio al hacer que sus miradas se encontrasen. No supo muy bien cómo fue capaz de actuar con normalidad, pero lo hizo. Era solo un paquete de granos secos y, ciertamente, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué le había llevado tanto tiempo comprar únicamente eso.

—Ocho con cincuenta.

En completo silencio el chico le tendió un billete, de los grandes. Omar lo revisó como de costumbre y le entregó el cambio justo. Para su sorpresa, los dedos del desconocido crearon un leve roce en la palma de su mano al pretender coger el dinero. Un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal e intentó esconder la sensación tras una sonrisa amable.

—Gracias por la compra, que tengas buen día.

De nuevo nada. Ni una palabra.

Omar le observó con atención, desde que cogió de nuevo el paquete que había comprado hasta que abrió la puerta para salir de la tienda. Tal vez era solo una jugarreta de su inquieta imaginación, pero le pareció que el chico le había dedicado una sonrisa justo antes de voltearse y marcharse.

Cierto o no, él decidió quedarse con esa idea. Después de todo no es que esperase verlo de nuevo. No parecía vivir a lo alrededores a juzgar por su porte y su ropa de marca, muy diferente a los demás chicos del barrio.

El resto de la tarde trascurrió tranquila. Cuando su hermana Nadia llegó pudo desentenderse de la tienda y dedicarse únicamente a los deberes que tenía todavía pendientes. El chico bonito y silencioso nunca se fue de sus pensamientos, aunque Omar no tardaba en despacharlo y forzarse a no dejar a medias lo que estaba haciendo. _¿Por qué no habló?_ _Me hubiese gustado escuchar su voz_. A pesar de estar completamente solo en la habitación se hablaba mentalmente a sí mismo. Algo bastante común en él porque desde pequeño temió que las paredes tuviesen oídos.

Omar siempre había sido un chico solitario. Estaba bien con eso. La relación con su familia parecía más cordial que fraternal, como si no se les tuviese permitido ser cariñosos ni cercanos entre ellos. Él no ponía nada de eso en tela de juicio, solo aceptaba su realidad y trataba de seguir con su vida. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Se durmió relativamente rápido. Lo bueno de tener tanto que hacer durante el día se reducía a que prácticamente se quedaba sin tiempo y sin fuerzas para dar vueltas en la cama e imaginar una vida completamente diferente a la suya.

Al día siguiente llegó tarde al instituto y no fue precisamente por haberse quedado dormido o haber perdido más tiempo del que tenía permitido. Era mucha distancia por recorrer y a mitad de camino tuvo un pequeño problema con su bici. Así que tuvo que hacer el resto del trayecto caminando. Afortunadamente el profesor de su primera clase le dejó pasar sin importar el retraso. El único problema fue que, como nunca, las miradas de sus compañeros se volcaron sobre él y no había cosa que a Omar le gustase menos que ser el centro de atención. Sin embargo, sus primeras horas de clase fueron indolentes. No así su momento de descanso.

—Eh.

El libro le fue arrancado de las manos sin que tuviese tiempo a reaccionar siquiera. Omar suspiró al levantar la mirada y reconocer el rostro de la persona que lo sostenía solo de una hoja, que empezó a romperse, y cada vez más a medida que le agitaba en el aire. Hasta que cayó al suelo, a sus pies. Cuando se dispuso a recogerlo, de una patada le fue alejado otro par de centímetros, pero al menos eso fue lo último que tuvo que soportar.

—Moro de mierda.

Ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía tras aquellos ataques gratuitos. Podría decirse que también era algo de su día a día. Luego volvería a las clases que le faltaban para terminar la jornada, trataría de prestar toda la atención posible y entonces regresaría a casa, donde su padre le preguntaría qué tal le había ido y él respondería que bien, como siempre. No se atrevía a decir más, ¿para qué?

Solo que ese día su padre no estaba en casa cuando volvió, según su madre había salido a solucionar un problema con un proveedor, así que tenía que apresurarse en comer algo rápido para hacerse cargo de la tienda y que Nadia pudiese ocuparse de otras cosas con su madre. No rechistó ni mucho menos, a veces estar tan ocupado hacía que el día se pasara mucho más rápido, aunque el siguiente fuese exactamente igual.

—Regresaré antes que baba, ¿vale? —Nadia lo miraba como si hubiese estado esperando su respuesta por más de unos segundos.

—Sí, vale. No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

—Hay que hacer inventario. Ya lo he empezado y he hecho bastante, pero…

_Joder._

—Yo lo termino —interrumpió él, prensando sus labios mientras buscaba la libreta en la que solían apuntar todo lo que entraba y salía de la tienda.

—Vale… —Ella asintió, yendo hacia a la puerta y deteniéndose justo antes de salir—. Si necesitas algo… puedes llamarme o enviarme un mensaje.

Omar frunció el ceño. Extrañado ante la repentina amabilidad de su hermana.

—Bueno… que vaya bien.

Finalmente, ella le ofreció una sonrisa leve y se fue. Omar la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista. Luego no le quedó más que empezar a hacer el inventario, a solas y bajo el peor método del mundo. Estaba claro que esa parte no era en la que más se destacaba. De hecho, lo odiaba. Le era común tener que hacer la misma cuenta varias veces y obtener siempre más de un resultado. El proceso le frustraba y le llevaba horas, por esa misma razón era Nadia quien solía encargarse.

Dos horas después el progreso no era mucho. Cada vez que un cliente llegaba y tenía que atenderle se distraía a tal punto que cuando regresaba a sus cuentas era todo un desastre. Tuvo que volver a hacerlo todo de nuevo cada vez y a esas alturas parecía que no iba a terminar nunca.

Cuando las campanas de la puerta resonaron, Omar no se molestó en levantar siquiera la mirada. No quería desconcentrase de nuevo y para eso tenía que enfocarse de lleno en lo que estaba haciendo. Aun así, era consciente de que había alguien más en la tienda.

—Joder.

Un nuevo tachón en la libreta y definitivamente terminó por rasgar toda la hoja. No podía.

—¿No sería mejor si pasas todo de una caja a otra?

Omar se giró automáticamente en busca de aquella voz y su cuerpo dejó de responderle en cuanto vio que se trataba del mismo chico de aquella tarde.

—¿Qué? _—¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?_

_Joder._

—Si sigues contando y haciendo montón vas a perder siempre la cuenta. No vas a acabar nunca.

_Joder, su voz._

Al ver que Omar no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción el chico se acercó a paso lento. Agarró una de las cajas vacías y la puso justo al lado de la que estaba ya repleta de naranjas. Empezó a contar una a una, pasando de una caja a otra con una destreza envidiable.

—Cincuenta y cinco naranjas. O bueno, cincuenta que me voy a llevar cinco. ¿Ves lo fácil que es? —inquirió el aún desconocido, con una sonrisita algo divertida en los labios.

_Me gusta su voz._

_Y su sonrisa._

A Omar le tomó un par de segundos espabilarse y anotar la cantidad en la libreta. Pero al menos tuvo la iniciativa de coger las cinco naranjas que el muchacho dijo que se llevaría, para echarlas en una bolsa y entregárselas.

—A cuenta de la casa. Gracias por la ayuda, de verdad. A veces me agobio tanto que no pienso en hacerme las cosas un poco más fáciles.

—No tienes por qué pagarme con algo, no ha sido nada.

—Por favor, acéptalo —insistió.

El chico suspiró y asintió despacio, tomando la bolsa con tan solo dos de sus dedos.

—Gracias.

Omar se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole dócilmente. No quería darle mucho pie al silencio porque sabía que terminaría en una despedida y quería retrasarla tanto como le fuese posible.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí —dijo, intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

—No vivo cerca —contestó el chico, desviando la mirada al cristal de la tienda que daba a la calle. A juzgar por el color del día, el sol estaba ya por ponerse—. De hecho… tengo que irme. Gracias de nuevo.

Levantó la bolsa con las naranjas en dirección a Omar, pero esta vez su sonrisa no era tan obvia.

En la mente de Omar todo empezó a ir en cámara lenta mientras el chico caminaba a la puerta de la tienda. Era como si aquella primera vez no lo hubiese reparado lo suficiente, pero en ese preciso momento determinó que aquel extraño tenia las expresiones más bonitas que había visto nunca. No era solo guapo. Podría llamar la atención de cualquiera bajo la más remota de las circunstancias y no cabía duda en su cuerpo sobre ello.

 _Se está yendo, haz algo, gilipollas._ No encontró mejor manera de volver a la realidad que reprochándose a sí mismo tan poca reacción.

—Oye.

El chico no habló, pero se giró a Omar, sosteniendo la puerta abierta con una mano.

—¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas?

Él pareció dudar.

—Ander. Me llamo Ander. —Sonrió amable, mirándole una última vez antes de irse.

Omar soltó todo el aire del tirón.

_Ander. Se llama Ander._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal?


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me ha ido un poco la mano, pero aquí está.  
> En serio que muchas gracias por los kudos y los comentarios, ha sido increíble.

Ander no volvió al día siguiente. Tampoco los días que llegaron después.

Y así pasó una semana.

Omar intentó seguir con su rutina de siempre, pero era como si aquel chico lo hubiese cambiado todo de un momento a otro, en una simple tarde. Se sentía ridículo, pero por más que se esforzaba le era imposible no pensar en él. Cada que alguien entraba a la tienda guardaba la esperanza de que se tratara de Ander, pero lo único que le quedaba después era la decepción de ver a cualquier otra persona. Incluso soñaba con él. Doblemente vergonzoso. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese caído a tal punto por un chico que había visto solo un par de veces?

—¡Omar! —exclamó Nadia, trayéndolo de golpe a la realidad.

—¿Por qué cojones me gritas?

—Te estoy hablando y ni siquiera me miras.

Omar resopló, rodando los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Podrías tratar la fruta con un poco más de cuidado?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su propia brusquedad, así que terminó sonrojándose de vergüenza bajo el evidente escudriño de su hermana. Con la advertencia empezó a tratar todo con mucho más cuidado porque esta vez había sido solo Nadia quien le reprendía, pero de haberse tratado de su padre no hubiese sido tan sencillo.

Le funcionó. Con la ayuda de Nadia le fue más fácil terminar de organizar una nueva tanda de fruta fresca y dejar la tienda surtida en su totalidad. Era Domingo y esperaban mucha más clientela de la normal, aunque tampoco es que fuese la jornada más agobiante de la semana. La tienda de los Shanaa nunca había sido la más transitada de la zona; les daba para lo justo. Una vida sin lujos en la que no había tantas carencias. Tal vez si no tuviesen deudas podrían vivir un poco más desahogados o permitirse no abrir todos los días para que Nadia y Omar pudiesen tener una vida más allá de sus clases y estar confinados en casa todo el día, aunque sus padres tampoco es que les permitiesen mucha libertad.

El sol estaba a punto de caer cuando las campanas retumbaron y, aunque no se trataba de Ander, Omar esbozó una sonrisa hacia el chico que acababa de entrar. Era Samuel. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la misma sonrisa amable de siempre en los labios. Saludó a los padres de su amigo y estos como de costumbre le dieron la bienvenida a casa. La amistad de Samuel era una de esas cosas contadas que tenía permitido disfrutar, su padre consideraba que era un buen chico y nunca le puso un pero en cuanto a eso respectaba.

—¿Qué tal, tío?

Omar se encogió de hombros, levantando sus manos en un gesto que no necesitaba de palabras.

Samuel lo entendió.

—¿Me acompañas a por un café?

—No sé si… —Con la frase a medio terminar se volvió con la mirada interrogante a su padre—. ¿Puedo?

El mayor intercaló la mirada entre los dos chicos y finalmente asintió.

Una razón más para apreciar tanto su amistad. Samuel parecía saber exactamente cuando le necesitaba y no era la primera vez que lograba alivianar su situación. Salir de casa siempre le sentaba bien, especialmente si era para despejarse un poco de su realidad. Y no es que hiciesen cosas diferentes o fuera de lo normal. De hecho, Samu era un chico bastante común y corriente, más bueno que el pan. En eso su padre no se equivocaba. Pasaban el rato en partidas de videojuegos, comiendo algo fuera e incluso solo se sentaban en los bancos del parque a hablar de cuanta tontería se les cruzaba por la cabeza.

Esa tarde decidieron ir a La cabaña, como tantas otras veces. Solían perder el tiempo hasta que se acercaba el turno de Samuel y tenían que despedirse. Entonces Omar podía aprovechar el par de horas que le quedaban libres e invertirlas en lo que quisiese, aunque no tuviese muchas opciones. A veces simplemente se quedaba en el banco de lo más alto de la colina y disfrutaba de su soledad mientras se perdía en la vista parcial de la ciudad. Otras veces solo caminaba sin un rumbo fijo. Todo con tal de no regresar a casa tan pronto.

—¿Te apetece algo de comer?

—No, no tengo hambre —respondió con una mueca—. Pero que si tú quieres por mí no hay problema, eh.

Samuel pareció mirarle un instante sin entender.

—¿Todo bien contigo?

A Omar le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, pero era Samu y sabía que no tenía por qué disimular frente a él.

—Qué va. Las cosas en casa son cada vez más…

—¿Complicadas?

Asintió, largando un suspiro.

—Y te quedas corto, tío.

Samuel dejó caer su mano en el hombro de Omar, apretujando y sacudiéndole con ligereza.

—No será así toda la vida.

—Ya, porque dentro de unos años será peor.

Samuel entreabrió los labios como con la intención de agregar algo más, pero un grito a sus espaldas le cortó. Omar también se volvió, pero a esa distancia le fue imposible darle una forma familiar a aquella persona. Samuel acabó disculpándose y yéndose tras la figura, y aunque le siguió con la mirada, a cierto punto solo le perdió de vista.

Meses atrás habían ido juntos a La cabaña a solicitar trabajo, pero claramente Omar no encajaba en el perfil que buscaban. Ni en ese ni en ninguno de las otras siete solicitudes que había hecho en diferentes lugares. Le había costado convencer a su padre de que le dejase buscar empleo por fuera y una vez que lo consiguió su golpe a cara con la realidad fue que no logró conseguir nada. Samuel le insistió en que lo siguiera intentando, sin embargo, a voluntad nula no se le podía pedir mucho más. Lo sintió como una señal divina a que se resignara de una vez y echó a saco roto cualquier otro esfuerzo.

Esa era su vida.

No iba a negar que le agobiaba pensar en el fututo que le esperaba. Si había decidido trabajar por su propia cuenta era precisamente porque tenia la esperanza de poder ahorrar lo suficiente e irse lejos de todos los planes que su padre tenía ya listos para él. Lo que más deseaba era poder sentirse libre y que eso no conllevase decepcionar a nadie. No quería llegar al extremo de tener que decidir entre su propia realización y renunciar a su familia. Lo segundo ni siquiera le suponía una opción porque a pesar de todas las diferencias que pudiese tener con su padre, en el fondo le admiraba y solo deseaba lograr que se sintiese orgulloso de él sin tener que moldearse a su antojo. Era pedir demasiado para un chico con una realidad como la suya. Lo tenía claro y por eso le era tan difícil escogerse por sobre todo lo demás.

Pasó más de media hora desde que Samuel se había ido y, Omar, después de sopesar si quedarse hundido en sus pensamientos o ir a buscarlo, decidió hacer lo segundo, teniendo ya una idea clara de lo que pudo haber pasado para que no regresara. Su plan era entrar por la parte trasera del restaurante, pero entre las prisas y la inestabilidad del suelo dio un traspié que le provocó un choque brusco contra alguien más.

—¡Joder! ¿Te puedes fijar por donde caminas?

La voz le sonó extrañamente familiar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó alguien más. Otro chico.

El rostro de Omar se encendió ante el aturdimiento que le produjo la situación y su cara se convirtió en un cuadro en cuanto levantó la mirada para disculparse.

_Ander._

Los ojos de Ander se abrieron con sorpresa, o al menos eso fue lo que Omar creyó divisar en su expresión.

—¿Qué pasa, Ander? —volvió a preguntar el chico tras Ander, colocando una mano en su hombro y mirando en dirección a Omar con desconcierto.

Omar no sabia qué decir, pero estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Ander le interrumpió.

—Nada, que éste me ha tropezado, pero todo bien.

Los ojos de Ander se clavaron algo amenazantes en Omar, por lo que este último se vio en la obligación de retroceder un par de pasos.

—Lo siento —soltó, maldiciéndose por dentro porque sin planearlo su voz había temblado un poco.

—Venga, vamos. Polo nos está esperando —intervino de nuevo el otro chico, dando un par de palmaditas en la espalda de Ander antes de empezar a alejarse.

Omar odió el hecho de que las piernas no le respondiesen en ese preciso momento. Había estado deseando con tanta fuerza volver a ver a aquel chico sin imaginarse que podía darse una situación como esa. Se sentía el mayor idiota de todos.

Sin la presencia del otro la expresión de Ander pareció suavizarse, pero Omar no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para apreciarlo porque un instante después Ander ya le había dado la espalda y caminaba a grandes zancadas en dirección a su amigo.

Le llevó un tiempo ridículo reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, apenas pudo hacerse con su móvil para enviar un mensaje a Samuel.

_«Me tuve que ir a casa, mi padre me ha llamado»_

Lo último que quería era volver a tropezarse con Ander.

Después de diez minutos de caminata en dirección a casa escuchó el sonido de pasos presurosos a su espalda. Se alarmó e intentó meterse un poco más de prisa, pero pronto apareció una sombra al lado de la suya sobre el asfalto de la calle. Se dio la vuelta con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y al ver que se trataba de Ander no supo si debía calmarse o inquietarse aún más.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió.

Ander le había rodeado con sus brazos y Omar trataba de zafarse, aunque no con toda la fuerza que era capaz de ejercer. Era lo más cerca que habían estado nunca.

—Escúchame un momento, porfa.

Omar percibió su aliento a alcohol. ¿Había estado borracho todo ese tiempo?

—Suéltame que me voy a casa.

—Omar.

Se quedó de una pieza. Reaccionando luego de unos segundos para impulsarse y empujar a Ander varios centímetros lejos.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes mi nombre? —Su voz no fue del todo segura. De hecho, intentaba hacer memoria porque tal vez lo había dicho en algún momento y entre todo no lo recordaba. Pero no, no sería capaz de olvidar algo como eso.

—Perdón por lo de hace un rato. —Ander le miraba afligido—. No supe qué decirle a mi amigo.

Omar bufó.

—¿Y qué hay con eso? Nosotros no nos conocemos de nada.

—Yo sí te conozco.

—Tío, estás borracho —debatió Omar, retomando su camino—. Vete a casa.

Ander le siguió, tambaleándose.

—No estoy borracho… No tanto. —No sonaba muy seguro y Omar dudó por un momento si seguir caminando, pero no se detuvo—. Vale, puede que sí, pero lo que digo es verdad.

Hasta después de avanzar una calle más y darse cuenta de que Ander parecía no darse por vencido. Omar se detuvo de golpe, volviéndose a él.

—Supongamos que tienes razón —empezó, procurando sonar firme—. ¿De qué coño me conoces?

Mientras esperaba una respuesta no pudo evitar fijarse de nuevo en lo guapo que era Ander. Con la tenue luz amarilla de las farolas que aclaraban la noche su aspecto era aun más increíble. Se maldijo en silencio porque vaya momento para ponerse a pensar en eso.

No podía mentirse a sí mismo. No se había tomado bien que Ander le tratase como un absoluto desconocido frente al otro chico y, no es que pretendiese que luego de una sola tarde teniendo _un momento_ ya fuesen amigos o algo de eso. Simplemente le suponía una caída a la realidad y al hecho de que tal vez aquello solo fue algo especial para él. ¿O por qué otra razón Ander le trataría con tanta indiferencia después de haber sido tan amable? Ni siquiera era su culpa. Omar no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente fuese agradable con él y lo confundió todo.

Tan simple y ridículo como eso.

—No sé cómo decirte esto sin que pienses que soy un puto acosador o un enfermo. —Una sonrisa resignada bailaba en los labios del chico.

Omar solo frunció el ceño, porque ciertamente no entendía el curso que estaban tomando sus palabras.

—Ese día en la tienda… —Se escuchaba vacilante, como si de verdad no supiese qué decir—. Ese día en la tienda no fue la primera vez que te vi.

Fue como si todo el aire le hubiese sido arrancado del cuerpo.

Y le habría gustado contemplar la expresión en el rostro de Ander, pero éste había bajado la mirada a sus pies, haciéndoselo casi imposible.

—¿Qué dices…?

—Te había visto ya unas cuantas veces antes —Seguía sin dejarse ver el rostro y Omar ya no sabía cuanto más iba a poder privarse de eso—. Con Samuel y Nadia. Somos compañeros de clase.

Estaba perplejo. Sus ojos entrecerrándose y sus labios abriéndose para ser capaz de hacerse con algo más aire.

—Estás de coña, ¿no?

Ander resolló, levantando por fin la mirada.

—No, no estoy de coña, Omar. —Se apresó el labio inferior entre sus dientes y soltó una risita exasperada—. Fui a la tienda ese primer día con toda la intención de conocerte, pero me he quedado como un gilipollas al verte y ni siquiera fui capaz de hablar. La segunda vez estaba a punto de irme también, y entonces solo me aproveché de que pedías ayuda a gritos.

Fue precisamente después de escuchar a Ander que Omar se preguntó si todo aquello no sería uno más de sus sueños. Tenia toda la pinta. Aunque también podía deberse a que Ander no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y estaba más borracho de lo que quería admitir. Fuese cual fuese la verdad, continuaba teniendo problemas para asimilarlo e incluso para moverse. Cosas como esa nunca le pasaban a chicos como él. Cosas como esa no pasaban más que en libros y películas cliché.

—No entiendo….

—Omar, ha pasado como un mes desde la primera vez que te vi, ¿vale? —Ander acortó algo de la distancia que los separaba, pero aun no llegaba a invadir su espacio personal—. La primera vez que te vi estabas con Nadia en la salida del colegio, estabas sonriendo… incluso escuché tu risa. Después volví a verte con Samuel en La cabaña, pero te veías algo enfadado. De hecho, tropezamos como hace un rato.

_Joder._

Los ojos de Ander brillaban mientras le observaba y de alguna manera consiguió que el corazón de Omar bombease con más fuerza en su pecho. Nunca nadie le había mirado así.

_Joder, joder, joder._

Fue como si hubiese olvidado hablar; por más que lo intentaba nada salía.

—¿No me vas a decir nada?

_Ojalá pudiera._

Omar tanteó sus pasos hacia las escaleras que tenía a poca distancia y se sentó en el primer escalón. Apoyó los codos en sus muslos y enterró la mirada en sus manos mientras jugaba disimuladamente con sus dedos. Era eso o arriesgarse a que las piernas le fallasen por no ser capaz de mantenerse firme. Ander le imitó, llenando el espacio vacío a su lado, pero dejando una mínima distancia entre ellos.

—¿De verdad te cuesta tanto creerlo? —Ander suspiró pesadamente.

Omar sintió el escudriño al que el otro le sometía. Le estaba mirando fijamente y eso le hizo cohibirse todavía más.

—No hace falta que digas nada, de verdad —habló de nuevo, inclinándose suavemente—. Lo siento si te he hecho sentir incomodo… Lo que pasa es que cuando bebo me pongo un poco bocazas.

Al escuchar eso último Omar se volvió velozmente hacia él.

Era obvio que Ander esperaba por alguna respuesta. Sin embargo, él seguía sin encontrar su propia voz.

Cinco minutos transcurrieron sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada más. Si no fuese por los sonidos típicos de la noche Omar hubiese podido experimentar en ese momento lo que era sentir el silencio total y absoluto. A lo lejos solo se escuchaba el ladrido de un perro, el ruido de un coche al pasar y el viento que se movía a su antojo entre los árboles.

—Por favor…

—No sé qué decir. —respondió por fin.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ellos, pero al menos se sintió menos tenso que el anterior.

—No estoy acostumbrado a esto… De hecho, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. —A medida que fue soltándolo el peso en sus hombros se fue despejando, así que eso le dio la seguridad suficiente para continuar—. No sé, tío. Eres un poco raro. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que te presentaras y ya?

Ander soltó una risa nasal.

—Bueno, eso lo podemos arreglar. —Parecía más animado.

—¿Cómo?

Ander se puso de pie y descendió un par de escalones, girándose a Omar con una sonrisa en los labios. Éste último le miró sin entender y sin moverse de donde estaba. Pensó que se iría sin decir más, pero la intención de Ander parecía otra.

—Me llamo Ander, encantado. —Estiró su mano en dirección a Omar, observándole además con expresión animada—. ¿Y tú?

Omar no podía olvidar el hecho de que Ander había bebido y, a juzgar por su semblante, no había sido poco. Así que por un momento contempló la opción de que todo estuviese siendo simplemente un efecto colateral del alcohol en el sistema del muchacho.

Al final cedió. Se levantó lentamente y estrechó la mano ajena con la suya propia, dándole un suave apretón y dejando que en sus labios se dibujase una sonrisa tenue, justo antes de descomponer sus facciones para fingir una mueca.

—¿Andrés has dicho? —bromeó—. Yo soy Omar.

Ander se relamió los labios para contener una sonrisa, pero poco pudo hacer. Omar sintió cómo le apretujo la mano y una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Román?

Omar soltó una risita, y esta vez sí que fue amplia. Sus ojos casi cerrándose.

—Capullo —masculló.

Ander deshizo el agarre entre sus manos y Omar enseguida echó de menos el tacto.

—Encantado, Omar. No sabes las ganas que tenia de conocerte.

_Y yo a ti._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les siga gustando!


	3. Capítulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está, por fin.  
> Gracias por los kudos, los comentarios y simplemente por leer esto. Significa mucho para mí.

Omar se despertó con un intenso olor a pan recién horneando inundándole las fosas nasales. Su estómago rugió obligándole a salir de la cama como un resorte. Era domingo y eso explicaba que no le hubiesen despertado todavía. Estaba de buen humor y eso se debía concretamente a que se había desvelado la noche anterior intercambiando mensajes de texto con Ander.

El simple recuerdo le hizo sonreír. Vio su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño mientras se preparaba para cepillarse los dientes y sus labios se ensancharon todavía más. Todo le era muy nuevo todavía, pero las sensaciones y demás sentimientos que Ander provocaba en él le estaban haciendo replantearse muchas cosas en las que ni siquiera había querido pensar hasta ese momento. Para Omar era mucho más fácil tomarse las cosas al sentido técnico y, le era mucho más sencillo antes, cuando pensaba que era prácticamente imposible conocer a alguien que le colocase el mundo de cabeza.

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquella noche en la que Ander le confesó que tenía una especie de crush en él. Y seguía pareciéndole algo inverosímil. La idea de sí mismo causando ese tipo de sentimientos en alguien más le representaba una situación muy ajena a la realidad. Estaba más acostumbrado al rechazo o que a la gente ni siquiera lo notase. Aprendió a vivir con eso y entre tanto también a aceptar que era simplemente lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Por eso Ander lo cambiaba todo.

Hablaban cada día, por horas y horas, desde lo más complejo hasta lo más trivial. Omar empezaba a echarle de menos en cuanto pasaban algunas horas sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese contestar. Se dormía de cansancio, cuando la pesadez en sus parpados le imposibilitaba a seguir sosteniendo el teléfono entre sus manos. Al día siguiente apenas podía recordar en qué momento había caído e inmediatamente después de hacerlo, una sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios; el recuerdo de las conversaciones con Ander eclipsaba todo lo demás.

—Omar, te estamos esperando para desayunar. —Su madre, hablándole al mismo tono tranquilo de siempre.

—Voy, mama.

Se dio prisa en terminar de asearse para llegar a tiempo a la estera que solían extender en el suelo para comer. Era el único momento en que estaban realmente todos juntos, pero todo era tan solemne que apenas tenían permitido hablar para contestar a las preguntas que su padre hacía. Y normalmente no eran más que dudas sobre cómo iban los estudios o los planes para ese día en la tienda.

—¿Te has lavado las manos? —inquirió su padre.

Omar solo asintió en un suave ademan, sentándose en el lugar de siempre.

Cada comida rayaba un poco a lo incomodo de tanto silencio y a Omar tampoco es que le apeteciese romperlo para hablar de cosas que prefería más bien guardar para sí mismo. Especialmente si la gran mayoría eran solo mentiras que contaba para procurar la tranquilidad del momento y de su familia en general. Por fortuna, muy pocas veces se trataba de él, puesto que su padre parecía siempre más interesado en la vida de su hermana.

Omar solo se sentaba ahí con ellos y esperaba a tener luz verde para levantarse e irse.

Estaba bien con eso.

Otro de los tantos detalles que tenía Ander era aparecerse por la tienda cada vez que su padre no estaba. Omar se había preguntado muchas veces si aquello seria mera coincidencia o algo más, pero nunca se atrevió a pedirle a Ander que se lo esclareciera. Disfrutaba de su tiempo juntos porque suponía algo más que un escape para él. Solo que todavía no pensaba exactamente en lo que sentía y en lo que aquel chico empezaba a significar en su vida. Nunca fue de creer en el destino y mucho menos en conexones sobre las que escuchaba hablar o leía en algunos libros. No se trataba solo de sentirlo lejano sino también muy ajeno.

—Este tiene buena pinta, ¿no? —Era curioso cómo perdía la noción del tiempo cuando se quedaba observando a Ander—. ¿Omar?

—Sí, sí, sí —dijo sin más. Apenas había escuchado esa última frase—. Tiene buena pinta.

—¿Estás bien?

_No, no lo estoy. Es tu culpa._

Omar asintió, fingiendo escribir algo en su libreta cuando bajó la mirada, claramente huyéndole al escudriño de Ander.

—¿Sabes? El viernes hay una fiesta, el chico que la organiza es un buen colega mío. ¿Te gustaría venir?

Levantó la mirada a él, como si no pudiese creerse lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Mi padre apenas y me deja salir a pasar el rato con Samuel. —Omar recalcó, con un deje de irritación en su voz—. ¿Te crees que va a darme permiso para ir a una fiesta?

_Eres un imbécil, Omar. Él no tiene la culpa de nada._

—Bueno… como he visto a Nadia en un par pensé que… tal vez.

No pudo disimular que la información le tomó por sorpresa. Imaginar a Nadia rompiendo las reglas de su padre le resultaba inconcebible y, al tiempo, le hacía entender muchas cosas.

Nadia y él nunca habían tenido una relación muy cercana, por obvias razones. Aun así, reconocía haber visto cierto cambio en su hermana, especialmente en las últimas semanas. Pensó que se debía solo al nuevo entorno en el que se estaba moviendo, porque no tenía que ser adivino para saber que no existía punto de comparación entre mundos tan diferentes. Nadia siempre había sido brillante, independientemente de las circunstancias que la rodeasen. Quebrantar una o dos reglas no le hacía peor persona, al menos no ante sus ojos.

¿Sería tan malo que él hiciera lo mismo?

—Omar, joder…

Ander le trajo de vuelta. Omar suspiró.

—No pasa nada. De hecho, se siente un poco bien no ser el único descarriado de la familia.

Notó que Ander le miraba con el desconcierto estampado en la cara. Y claro, no había manera de que él entendiese el sentido de sus palabras.

—De todos modos, no sé si sea buena idea que vaya… —carraspeó, encogiéndose de hombros—. No voy a conocer a nadie.

—Pero la idea es que conozcas a más personas y eso. —Ander insistió—. Además, yo estaría contigo todo el tiempo.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cojones tienes que ser tan amable conmigo?_

—Pues déjame decirte que yo no soy precisamente una buena compañía en las fiestas —añadió, observándole de soslayo.

—Para mí eres buena compañía siempre.

_¿Y por qué cojones me haces sentir tan bien?_

Omar prefirió moverse al sentir que ya había estado demasiado tiempo en la misma posición. Caminó a lo largo de los estantes de la tienda como si estuviese revisando algo y memorizándolo. Sin embargo, era consciente de que Ander le seguía, a una distancia prudente pero suficiente para hacerle saber en silencio que estaba justo ahí, _y que no se iría_.

No le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Cada vez le era más complicado pedirle que se fuese cuando el tiempo se les agotaba y sabía que su padre estaría de regreso dentro de poco. No se sentía bien teniendo que ocultar a Ander y mucho menos haciéndole pasar por la penosa situación de esconderse como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Se le agotaban las opciones y tampoco era como si quisiese que las visitas del chico se acabaran. _No_ , el simple hecho de imaginar que no le vería más ya le angustiaba y, puede que no conociese a Ander a fondo ni de hace años, pero irremediablemente se había vuelto parte de su vida. Por primera vez se planteaba la idea de arriesgarlo todo por alguien.

Su cabeza era un auténtico lío y…

—Omar. —Ahí estaba, aquella forma tan particular que tenía Ander de pronunciar su nombre.

 _Ugh_. Omar apretó los labios y soltó el aire por la nariz, como si suspirara.

—Iré. —Girándose para darle toda su atención al chico, añadió—: Con una condición.

Ander no dijo nada, pero le miró de vuelta, con ojos grandes y expectantes.

Omar entendió su silencio. Dejó caer sus hombros y de espaldas a él se abrió paso hacia el estante más cercano.

—Que me ayudes con esto. —Gesticuló hacia una pila de cajas sin desempacar, a poca distancia de donde se había detenido. Una sonrisa mínima le bailaba en los labios.

Ander resopló, soltando una risita.

—Sin problema.

Los pasos de Omar eran rápidos, tanto, que perdía el equilibrio y tropezaba. Al menos nunca llegó a caerse. Era presa de sus propios nervios y, cómo no, apenas recordaba la última vez que dijo una mentira tan grande a su padre. Le parecía extraño no sentirse mal al respecto, aunque tampoco es que se sintiese bien. Lo único que le emocionaba era ver a Ander y compartir tiempo con él en un lugar diferente, a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a fiestas. Estaba seguro de que no sabría cómo comportarse y por ende no encajaría, pero eso no le suponía problema puesto que él no iba precisamente a divertirse y emborracharse como seguramente harían todos los demás. Él solo quería _una_ cosa.

Tuvo que rectificar la dirección del lugar en el mensaje que había recibido de Ander con anterioridad, porque era tanto el lujo que llegó a pensar que tal vez se había equivocado. No había tal error. Omar respiró hondo y por un momento pensó en irse, aunque en su mente se reprodujo la imagen de un Ander decepcionado por su ausencia. Eso le fue suficiente para aferrarse a su coraje y dar los primeros pasos hacia la gran puerta, donde un hombre ancho y alto le detuvo. Omar trató de explicarle que estaba invitado a la fiesta privada del club, pero a juzgar por la mirada que el extraño le dedicó, seguramente le parecía imposible que alguien como él, con la ropa que llevaba puesta, pudiese moverse en aquel ambiente.

Y tenía razón, pero Omar continuó insistiendo.

Luego de unos minutos sin resultado se dio por vencido, pero al darse la vuelta para al menos alejarse del gentío chocó bruscamente contra alguien. Aquello le pasaba con una frecuencia ridícula.

—Joder, tío —masculló ese alguien más, con evidente molestia.

Al levantar la vista Omar le reconoció, era el mismo chico que acompañaba a Ander aquel día en la cabaña. Entró en pánico y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue disculparse y salir corriendo, pero la intención le fue interrumpida cuando el susodicho le agarró de un brazo, haciéndole volver nuevamente la vista a su rostro, que ya no estaba tan contrariado como al principio. De hecho, le miraba como si sintiera curiosidad.

—¿Eres Omar? —inquirió, ladeando una sonrisa—. ¿El amigo de Ander?

Omar no supo qué responder, pero tampoco pudo zafarse.

—Ander nos ha dicho que venias. Venga, hombre, no pasa nada. Soy Guzmán.

El chico tendió una mano en su dirección, así que Omar no pudo hacer más que estrecharla. Creyó de más decir su nombre y cualquier otra cosa porque después de todo él ya parecía saber quién era.

—¿No te han dejado entrar? —Guzmán retiró su mano e intercaló la mirada entre Omar y el guardia de seguridad, acercándose a este último con cierto aire de superioridad—. Él puede entrar cuando quiera, ¿vale? viene conmigo.

El hombre accedió sin más, haciéndose a un lado para darles vía libre. Omar se sintió extraño mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta y se adentraba por fin al lugar. Definitivamente todo le pareció tan impresionante que le fue ajeno desde el primer segundo, pero también le produjo emoción estar en medio de algo tan nuevo y distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Algunos bailaban, tanto acompañados como solos y, otros simplemente conversaban y bebían. Todos se veían animados y sonrientes, eso de alguna manera terminó por contagiarle.

Guzmán llamó su atención poco después, sacándolo de su trance para arrastrarlo hacia unas escaleras que parecían dar a otro bloque de la discoteca. Había un hombre igual al de la entrada principal, solo que éste no puso ningún tipo de resistencia cuando Guzmán pidió entrar, incluso sostuvo el cordón del separador mientras ellos subían los primeros escalones. Y para qué mentir; se sintió bien. Era probablemente el trato más exclusivo que le habían dado en su vida.

Si lo primero ya le había impresionado, lo que ahora veía era simplemente demasiado. Mucho más lujo y también mucha más calma. Al menos la música no retumbaba con tanta fuerza y le era posible escuchar el murmullo de la gente que, aunque no era tanta como en el piso de abajo, seguía siendo más de lo que podía permitirse lidiar.

—Joder, y a saber dónde estará Ander. —Guzmán le ofreció una sonrisa tranquila y enseguida su mirada empezó a recorrer el lugar—. Iré a por él, ¿vale? No te muevas de aquí.

Omar asintió despacio, tampoco es que tuviese planes de moverse cuando no conocía a nadie. Siguió a Guzmán con la mirada hasta que le fue imposible distinguirlo entre los demás y solo se resignó a quedarse en su sitio, esperando.

—Hey.

Se giró tan rápido que por poco perdió el equilibrio, logrando solucionarlo a tiempo y estirando un brazo para apoyarse contra la pared.

_Ander._

—Me he quedado esperando a que me llamaras —comentó Ander, relamiéndose los labios al recorrerle con la mirada, esbozando después una sonrisa que no duró mucho—. Pensé que ya no vendrías.

_Joder con lo guapo que te ves._

Ander llevaba una camisa a rayas que le dejaba los brazos al descubierto y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro que le holgaba a la perfección. Algunos de sus rizos parecían mojados, así que Omar dedujo que ya llevaba un buen tiempo en la fiesta.

Y él con su misma ropa aburrida de siempre.

—No pude llamarte antes y casi que no me dejan entrar —suspiró, intentando disimular la manera en había estado comiéndoselo con los ojos, básicamente—. Me he encontrado con tu amigo afuera. Guzmán.

La expresión de Ander se transformó bruscamente y Omar entendió que era por el miedo que le daba que él se lo hubiese tomado a mal.

—Guzmán es mi mejor amigo...

Omar rápidamente le interrumpió. 

—Ha sido agradable, no pasa nada. De hecho, ha salido a buscarte.

La sonrisa de Ander volvió e incluso se acercó a agarrarle de la mano y tirar de él en medio de la aglomeración de gente hacia la barra.

—¿Qué quieres beber? —le preguntó, mirándole tan feliz que a Omar se le calentó el corazón—. Puedes pedir lo que quieras.

Omar entreabrió los labios para llenarse de aire y clavó sus ojos en toda la variedad que parecía haber disponible para ellos. No tenía idea.

—¿Una cerveza?

_Tonto._

—¿En serio solo quieres una cerveza o es que te está dando vergüenza pedir algo más?

No supo disimular esa breve incomodidad y Ander soltó una risita en señal de que lo había entendido perfectamente. Omar bufó.

—Venga, tienes que probar el _Gin tonic_ , luego si quieres nos vamos a birras o cubatas. —Ander alzó la mano para llamar la atención del barman, sin dejar de mirar a Omar—. Que no se note que es tu primera vez en una discoteca.

Rodó los ojos, ladeando su cuerpo para apoyarse contra la misma barra y cruzarse de brazos. Exhaló suavemente y de nuevo su atención se dividió entre el gentío que disfrutaba de la noche a poca distancia de ellos.

—Estoy aquí por tu culpa.

—¿No te ha gustado el lugar o qué? —cuestionó Ander, alzando sus cejas mientras examinaba la expresión en el rostro de Omar.

Por fortuna el barman llegó a su rescate y Ander se distrajo mientras pedía los cocteles para ambos, al menos por un momento, al parecer lo suficiente para se olvidase del tema anterior y empezase otro completamente distinto.

—Nadia está aquí —murmuró, en un tono de voz más suave, como si hubiese dejado caer algo malo.

Omar se encogió de hombros. Tenía la leve sospecha de que su hermana también había mentido a sus padres cuando les dijo que iría a casa de una amiga a estudiar. Al final fue eso lo que le animó a hacer lo mismo, porque durante toda la mañana de ese mismo día tuvo dudas sobre si de verdad debía arriesgarse e ir a aquella fiesta. No pretendía ser tan obvio frente a Ander, pero no sabía si quería encontrarse con Nadia en aquel lugar. Y no porque tuviese miedo de que le descubriera con él, después de todo no estaban haciendo nada malo. Sin embargo, alguna charla debían tener después y ellos no tenían la confianza suficiente para sobrellevarla sin que fuese incómodo.

—Si quieres podemos irnos a otro lado…

Omar negó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

—Aquí estamos bien, ¿no?

—Yo solo quiero que estés cómodo y que lo pasemos bien. —Ander acortó notablemente la distancia que los separaba, acercando tanto sus rostros entre sí que Omar pudo sentir una suave ráfaga de su aliento antes de que los labios ajenos rozasen suavemente en el lóbulo de su oreja, obligándole a contener la respiración por el mismo tiempo que duró esa cercanía—. A mí no me importa donde estemos, solo quiero estar contigo.

_Joder._

—Ander… —musitó, sin tener ni idea de lo que diría a continuación. El chico ahora le observaba con ojos atentos y Omar juraría que percibió un atisbo de ilusión en su mirada.

_Por qué me haces esto._

—Omar… —El corazón se le detuvo porque Ander susurró su nombre con tanto cuidado que…

—Hey, aquí tienes.

La voz del barman rompió de golpe la burbuja en la que ambos se habían sumergido sin darse cuenta siquiera. Ander repasó una última vez el rostro de Omar, dejándole con una exhalación a medio soltar.

Aprovechó para inhalar y exhalar aire en lo que Ander se acercaba a la barra y pagaba por el par de cocteles que había pedido. Así que cuando nuevamente se aproximó a él y le tendió un _Gin tonic_ , ya estaba mucho más calmado e incluso se permitió esbozar una sonrisa, dedicándosela en forma de agradecimiento. Tomó la copa de balón solo en una de sus manos y miró el liquido dentro de la misma con evidente curiosidad. Ander estaba dando su primer trago y su rostro apenas se inmutó, por lo que Omar quiso hacer lo mismo, acercando el cristal a sus labios para probar finalmente la famosa bebida.

Por poco lo escupió todo, logrando contenerse y no pasar de hacer una simple mueca para mostrar su desagrado. Su reacción nada tenia que ver con el sabor del coctel, porque ya que se había quedado con algo del liquido en la boca y pudo saborearlo un poco más, percibió que la sensación en sus papilas gustativas había pasado rápidamente de ser una muy fuerte a otra bastante agradable.

Tosió levemente contra el dorso de su diestra y se maldijo en silencio porque sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a Ander, quien lo contemplaba con rasgos divertidos.

_Capullo._

—Estoy bien, solo he bebido muy rápido. —Se apresuró a decir, llevándose una vez más la copa a los labios, sorbiendo mucho más despacio esta vez.

Ander asintió, imitándole al beberse otro largo trago de su Gin tonic.

—¿Te gusta?

Omar se relamió los labios justo al escuchar la pregunta, por lo que sintió que ya una respuesta sobraba, era obvio que le había gustado.

La música cesó de repente y Omar acechó desorientado todo a su alrededor en busca de la causa. Separó sus labios para hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido. Ander estaba nuevamente tan cerca de él que sus fosas nasales se atestaron con el inconfundible olor de su perfume. Omar entrecerró los ojos y apenas reaccionó cuando Ander le quitó la copa de Gin tonic y la dejó junto a la suya sobre la barra. Arrugó el ceño sin entender lo que pasaba.

Alguien empezó a hablar a través de un micrófono, sin embargo, Ander se había acercado de nuevo y Omar estaba lo suficientemente perdido observándole como para fijarse en cualquier otra cosa o concentrarse en entender las palabras que llenaban los altavoces de la discoteca.

—Hoy es el apagón de media noche —intervino Ander, seguramente al leer su confusión. Hablaba cerca de su oreja porque, aunque no había música, el murmullo de la gente se escuchaba con fuerza—. Después del conteo apagan todas las luces de la discoteca y cada quien puede hacer lo que quiera.

—¿Lo que quiera? —preguntó, en un ligero arrastre de palabras.

—Lo que quieras.

Ander tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos en un agarre impetuoso, del que Omar supo no podría zafarse con facilidad, aunque tampoco era algo que quisiera. Los ojos impropios estaban fijos en él, haciendo que sus latidos fuesen desbocados y retumbasen bruscamente en sus oídos. Sintió las rodillas flojas y lo cierto es que a ese punto ya no sabía cómo podía mantenerse en pie. Todo eso que Ander le hacía experimentar era simplemente demasiado, mucho y muy fuerte.

El conteo regresivo empezó desde diez. Ander dio dos pasos más cerca y la mirada de Omar inevitablemente cayó a sus labios, sin ningún tipo de contención.

_¿Y si…?_

Tres, dos, uno…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no haberme hecho odiar mucho...


End file.
